A Fresh New Start
by mandiago123
Summary: The end of one life and the beginning of another how will Marshall cope with his biggest secret coming into the light how will the rest of his team react to this shocking revelation will Marshall keep his sanity through everything that has and will happen. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol or any other content that might be in this fanfic the only thing I own is Angelo and Tyler. Warning: this is a Yaoi boyxboy, lovey-dovey, mushy stuff so on and so forth. Oh, and a big thanks to Cidthunder for editing. Check out his work it is really good.**

It was midday in Adventure Bay, all its townspeople were readying for the night and the special group of pups were also getting ready for the night, one in particular.

"Sleeping bag, check; Mr. Snuggles, check," Marshall said, in his pup house, as he got everything he needed to go camping with the rest of the group.

Marshall walked out of his pup house and past the others he stopped when he got a perfect view of Zuma bending over looking for his sleeping bag, Marshall quickly moved along and cursed himself for staring. He tried to play it cool and calm himself down as he walked alone to the campsite. He looked to the sky, the moon was fully out and the stars were brighter and bigger than he remembered as he continued to walk. He started to think to himself, _Fuck, I'm getting careless; if I'm not careful the others will find out_ , he shook his head.

He continued on his walk and wonder what would they do if they found out about him the real him, maybe they would accept him and love him for who he is that's the one marshall was hoping for. As the campsite came into view and the others were already talking and eating marshmallows Ryder was the first to see him "hey marshall what took you so long" the teen said with a goofy smile that would even rival Marshall's "Oh, I was just getting my sleeping bag and Mr, snuggles." he looked down blushing at the reference of his stuffed bear he still sleeps with even through years of growing he kept it close. Everyone laughed,

"Jezz Mar, you still sleep with that thing" Marshall's first crush Chase said as he moved closer to Skye his new mate. Marshall looked over at the two and felt hurt, seeing the two, Skye cuddling with Chase. Marshall had so affectionately wishing that could be him, but marshall knew chase didn't swing that way and he never would he also figured out chase has a very nice case of homophobia which scared marshall. "Yeah, Mr. snuggles is my buddy and somewhat of a close friend," Marshall said, putting down his sleeping bag in between Rubble and Zuma.

The talking and eating of marshmallows, it went on for hours. Until, Ryder reached for another marshmallow but found nothing but an empty bag "Hey, we're all out of marshmallows. I'm going to go back to the lookout to get some more." He erected up and walked down the path leading to the lookout. Everyone watched him until he disappeared then resumed talking nervously all except Chase.

 **Flash Back**

Zuma got to the campsite before Marshall or Ryder, "Hey guys, I have been thinking that something is up with Marshall." Zuma spoke without his lisp. Everyone looked at him "How so?" Rubble, the youngest of the group asked in his high-pitched voice.

"Well, I was looking for my sleeping bag, and I went to bend over; I heard someone stop behind me. When I got up, I looked behind me and saw Marshall moving away wather quickly." Zuma was , chase growled a little

"I know Marshal pretty well, I could always tell he liked men all along but…, I just never thought he was… a fag..." Chase said; all slowly, putting the pieces together. There were looks of disgust, and anger and confusion among their faces.

"What are we going to do about it?" Skye asked with bitterness and disgust in her tone as the others asked the same question.

"It might be best if I talk to him, when Ryder leaves to go get something or use the bathroom, I'll-I'll go have a talk with Marshall. Just me and him, I just need to find out if my accusations are correct; if I my best friend is gay."Chase stretched out a sadistic grin, from ear to ear. No one has ever seen this side before; until now.

"Dude, don't do anything drastic, alright? But he is your best friend, but I don't trust you Chase..." Zuma said with a bit of fear. Everyone looked at chase then back to zuma then back to chase once more

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do,"Chase said, "He is my best friend. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. What's the big deal if he is gay anyway?" he said as he layed back down and waited for Marshall.

 **End of Flashback**

"Hey Mar, can we go for a walk just the two of us," Chase asked with an innocent smile. Marshall politely agreed, and then they began their walk to the hills. It was quiet. It was quiet for a while. They got to a good place. It was a tiring walk, but the walk... the walk was worth it.

The moon was even larger where Marshall was standing, and the light from it gave the waves below a light bluish look to it. " So Chase why did you bring me out here? Is there something up?" Marshall asked with a smile, until he really looked at chase, his eyes were closed and his head was pointed to the midnight sky and what words fell out of Chase soft lips said, it made marshall's whole smile disappear.

"Marshall, tell me the truth... Do you like boys?" Chase opened his eyes to Marshall backing up slowly

"N-n-no, of course not," he said, "Wh-why would you ever think that?" chase started to approach him slowly.

"So, you are not only are you a fucking faggot, but a liar too," Chase said baring his fangs and giving a predatory growl, one that made marshall want to piss himself

"Zuma told the whole group how he caught you staring at him, at his ass. You tried too run away before he saw you, and well, that didn't work. And, you don't think I didn't catch you looking at me when I was stretching, or eating, or hanging out with Skye? Oh but I did." Chase was beginning to circle Marshall; like a true predator to his prey.

"Chase you got it all wron-" Marshall didn't have time to do anything before a strong tackle knocked him down.

"You're a fucking dick-sucking fag," Chase was towering over Marshall. Nothing but hatred filling his eyes, for his so called _Best Friend_ , "Marshall, you are a worthless piece of unholy shit! I don't care what the team thinks, or how anyone else feels about you, but I think it would be best if you left."

"W-What?! Chase, so what if I like men?"

"Marshall… Tell me… have you ever thought about me?" Marshal sunk into the ground, "Have you?" Chase growled.

"I-I… may have…"

"Just as I thought… Tell me, what have you thought about me? Have you ever thought

about me in that way?" Marshall tried his hardest to hold back his tears, but to no avail did he achieve it, "Marshall, tell me. Did you ever think about me and you sinning together, out of love?""

"I-I… Chase… Please…. stop, leave me alone…." Marshall tried his hardest to stand up and walk away from everything, but he was too weak… getting knocked down by life, losing his best friend.

"So have you ever thought of me like this?" Chase had pinned Marshall, "Did you want something like this to ever happen to you?" Chase had ran his tongue behind Marshall's ear and gently bit it at the tip.

"Chase?! What are you doing!?" Marshall was in a panic, but he couldn't move; he was stuck in a paralysis.

"I'm just helping your faggot dreams come true…," Chase start to kiss on Marshall's neck, leaving little marks, "Then, maybe… maybe you will stop being a faggot and be straight and get a girl, like Everest." Marshall didn't know what to do, he was so happy that his best friend had acknowledge him, him in this way, but Chase scared him; he didn't want this, he wanted Chase for himself, a long time ago. He didn't want Chase to take him, not like this, not ever now.

"Chase..!?"

"Shhh… your neck tastes pretty good." He said as he kept kissing on the dalmatian. Then Marshall felt something push up against him, and Marshall snapped. Marshall had pushed Chase and sunk his teeth into his neck. Marshall could taste the blood in his mouth and it disgusted him. With a thud, Marshall was on his back now.

"OW! That actually hurts, Marshall! All I'm trying to do is just help you out!"

"This is not help Chase! Just leave me alone!"

"I see, I just need to help get the devil out of you, because you don't want to." Chase had gotten back on top of Marshall. Marshall started to fidget and hit Chase with his paws,

"Chase!" Marshall had tried to sink his teeth back into his best friend's neck, but was reversed as chase sunk his, keeping him dolice and still, "AHHH! CHASE!" Marshall started to cry. He felt Chase up against him again, and Marshall struggle his hardest, but Chase only pinned him down even harder, even resorting to beating on the dalmatian's body into submission. But Marshall still struggled, and saw an opening and took his chances. Chase fell down and jumped right back up on his feet.

"Marshall! Why won't you let me help you!?"

"Help!? This isn't help! Chase… you are trying to rape me! For what, so I can be straight! Chase you're more gay than I am!" Marshall had realized what he had said, and could see in Chase's face.

"I'm not a faggot like you!" Chase had let his fury build beyond a breaking point, and he charged.

"AHHH!" Marshall was on the edge of a cliff, holding on what little life he could.

"Chase! Please! Help me!" Chase walked over to threadless dalmatian.

"Will.. you let me help you? Will you let me help you be straight?"

"Chase!? What are you talking about!? Just help me up! Please!"

"I guess you don't want my help…" Chase had slowly pushed both paws off, and let him fall. _SPLASH!_ Chase nodded his head and walked back to the campsite shaken up about the events that unfolded, but pressed on, even after losing his best friend.

Marshall felt ice cold fluids burn his lungs, he panicked and started to tread water even through the pain his body gave off he pushed on. He was getting pulled further out of the stream heading up to the sea. He was holding on for what little life he could. Then, he saw a large piece of driftwood floating in the currents. He quickly swam to it and held onto tightly and looked at adventure bay, watching it fade into the night, knowing that he could never go back, and he just cried. He had no idea where he was going, but he continued to cry, only have himself and the driftwood. He gently laid his head on the damp driftwood, sobbing and slowly fell asleep getting carried of by the currents.

As he floated through the vastness of the ocean there was a rather loud "thump" that woke him up. He tiredly looked up to see he was capsized by a ship, a big ship " Help me please!" he cried out with his weak voice. Luckily a crew member saw him and called " Pup overboard!" marshall smiled and tears he didn't know were streaming down his face dripping to the wood he was clinging onto. The men got him on deck and looked at him, there were bruises, bite marks, and dried up blood all over him the crewmen parted there circle when one large canine was heading there way, they snapped to attention and saluted the large wolf as he looked down at the sleeping and injured dalmatian "Move him to my room and contact the ship's doctor to meet me there. set course to Adventure Ba-" The wolf didn't finish the last word when he heard a little weak and pain filled, _please don't take me back don't make me go back to them please_ " marshall said before he passed out again and the crew men looked at there superior " change of plans set course for Dona bay and inform the Angolo that i will be bringing back someone and have a room ready when we arive" the wolf said befor putting marshall on his back and walking off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol or any other content that might be in this fanfic the only thing I own is Angelo and Tyler. Thanks again to cidthunder for editing and pre-reading.**

Marshall felt groggy like he was hit with a mountain as he stirred awake. When he came to he found himself in a lavish room with elegant furniture he touched his forehead to find a gauze and bandages all over his body, "Ahhh…"

Marshall tried to move, but a voice from the floor said, "I wouldn't move if i were you it will only cause more pain," the voice said from the bottom of the over-sized bed.

" Who's there?! Show yourself," Marshall yelled in a worried tone. There was shuffling and a large beast resembling a wolf emerged, "Ahhhhh! Please, don't eat me! I'm sorry, that I'm intruding! I just woke up here, after getting saved by…" he didn't finish his last sentence, as he was hushed by a paw on his mouth.

"It's ok. I brought you here you're on my private yacht. My crew saved you from floating away to the sea, and the ship's medic, patched you up and I told him to place you in here, whenever he was done." The wolf decided to leave out the part about him, having to carry marshall all the way from the infirmary to his room. Marshall smiled. "Thank you ummm…,"Marshall had laughed nervously.

"Oh, right, my name's Tyler," he said.

"Marshall. Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me," marshall said, with a bit of a blush showing on his white fur. Tyler, the wolf had noticed this but said nothing, he just thought the pink on Marshall's white fur was cute. But, of course, he wouldn't say it out aloud. "So how long have you been sitting there?" Marshall asked,looking around the room to see how extravagant, and complex it was. He was able to see Tyler fully, he had whitish blue and shades of black fur, and his eyes were a light color of lavender with black pupils, in all-and-all he was beautiful.

"Oh, before it slips my mind, you were out for a couple of hours, we had to put you on an I.V because you lost a large amount of bodily fluids, luckily we had some spare blood of O-negative. I was waiting for you to wake up, to be a little honest… I was worried, and make sure you were ok or needed anything," he said looking away hoping

that Marshall didn't see the slight pink that was forming on his face.

Marshall and tyler talked for a good while, laughed and had some fun, enjoying each others company. Well, before Marshall's stomach started to rumble. Tyler told Marshall he should be able to walk, but need to take it easy. They left Tyler's room and Marshall had noticed how tall Tyler was, how much taller than he was compared to Marshall but he was ok with that. Also looking at Tyler, he did not know what type of breed Tyler was, he would ask sooner or later, he thought.

When they reached the ship's kitchen, they were both greeted with 2 bowls of food prepared, for when they arrived one was a big bowl, obviously for tyler and the other was a medium sized bowl for marshall.

Marshall finished eating before Tyler and went out to the deck. He looked around and saw nothing but open waters and seagulls. Tyler walked up behind him and marshall had asked, "Where is this ship heading?" He looked up at Tyler for an answer and got a smile.

"We're heading to Dona bay," he said and turned around and started to make his way towards the bridge, when marshall started to follow. "Wait, isn't Dona, the capital city of that super county that sprung up, I've heard about?" Marshall asked, but looked at the ship's flag, bearing the crest of the Republic answered his question.

"Captian, when will we be arriving?" Tyler demanded the steerer of the large vessel.

"30 minutes, sir!" The captain said. Marshall looked at Tyler "Why does everyone keep calling you sir?" Marshall asked. Tyler only looked at him. "I am a prince of the United Republic."

"A prince!?" Marshall had proceed to bow to only be scolded by the prince for such formalities.

"My owner is Angelo Ridley king or chancellor of said country. I was on diplomatic missions for him and now, I finally get to go home." He finished to see Marshall's mouth open so he closed it with his paw and told him to follow as he exited the room.

Marshall couldn't believe what he heard. He was saved by a prince and was able to sleep in his bed, while the prince himself waited for him to wake up. They continued to talk as they reached the observation deck, until a crewmen in a naval uniform came and told them they would be docking shortly. Tyler thanked the man and dismissed him. He pointed Marshall's attention to the large city coming over the horizon, "Welcome to Dona city!" Tyler said, adopting a tourist guide voice.

As the ship docked, the pair proceeded to come off the ship, Marshall found himself mesmerized by the sheer size of the building, apartments and skyscrapers. Tyler called marshall back to his thoughts as they walked off the pier and onto a road where a truck with escorts were waiting for them. "Good evening Master Tyler, Master Marshall, King Ridley is expecting you. He's very excited to meet your new friend." the butler said as he opened the door as the the two jumped in and they were off.

Marshall was looking outside the window and couldn't believe how many people lived in one city. They continued driving through the excited city. It was filled with bright lights. The blue sky was almost hidden within the shadows casted from the city of light. They went into the woods, where a path leading to a large gate, surrounded by walls that almost bleed into the horizon, each wall with unique designs. Guards stood at the entrance, menace and determination feeling their eyes.

The guards stopped the convoy and looked through the window and gave a salute before opening the gates and letting them through.

Marshall had been talking to Tyler, through the whole ride, about how wonderful this place was. When the truck came to a stop and the driver exited the truck and opened the door to a large palace that made Marshall think of buckingham palace but bigger. It was filled with large marble columns and art nouveau was every. Pieces from Mucha and Picasso and so many more filled the walls.

Two large doors opened up and walked out 4 butlers welcoming the prince home and asking Marshall if he needed anything. He swore one of them asked if he needed a shot of whiskey, but he ignored that and walked on with Tyler.

As they ascended stairs and took a left, they came down a large hallway, filled with more paintings, and sculptures, with more guards to what looked like two conference doors and a receptionist "Hello, Prince Tyler, nice to see you again. His majesty would like to see you now," she said with a warm smile. Tyler smiled back as the doors opened.

When they entered they saw a large desk with the Republic's seal on the front and three computer monitors on it and a window that gave a gorgeous high top view of the forest, something almost like a movie. Behind the desk sat a young man, probably in his mid 20s, tall, light-skinned with a medium sized body build and a magnificent hairstyle to suit someone of style.

Tyler walked over to the desk to find the man's head down on the keyboard, light snoring and murmuring. Tyler walked behind him and gave a rather loud bark that jolted his owner awake. The king was in a defensive stance atop his desk with a gun pointed straight at Tyler's face " TYLER! Stop doing that!" The enraged man said as he lowered his gun and got off the desk. Tyler gave a snicker.

"Oh, Angelo…" Tyler said in a sarcastic way as angelo grew a smile and looked over to where Marshall was standing.

"Who is he?"

"That is Marshall."

"Umm…" Marshall hummed, "What a plea-pleasure… To be in your excellence…." Marshall bowed his head down and kneeled.

"This is the legendary Marshall you saved, right?" Angelo got down to examine the poor pup, "And so well behaved…"

"Hmmm?" Marshall whined digging his face into the blue and white-trimmed carpet.

"Did Tyler…?" Angelo stopped him, as he heard a cough, "What?! So is he your, lit-" Angelo couldn't finish his last sentence as loud growl at the back of his head, shut him up. Tyler sent him a glare that said shut up with a blush as he walked over to marshall

"This is Marshall. We saved him off the coast of Adventure Bay." Tyler said trying to conceal his blush, but it was unsuccessful. Marshall was looking at him and Angelo, he was trying to figure out their connection.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Angelo Ridley, Supreme leader of the United Republic." Angelo gave a bow to marshall. Marshall felt small in the presence of a prince and a king.

"Hi, I'm marshall pines fire pup of Adventure Bay… Well… I was anyway" Marshall said with a sad expression. Remembering the night was hard for Marshall, when Chase told him to follow him to the cliff. Then, tried to force himself on marshall, just to cure his sexuality. Marshall still couldn't believe, that his chase, his chase he had known for years and called his best friend would do something like. What he did and to top it all off, he pushed him off a cliff.

This had gotten Angelo's and Tyler's attention and they asked marshall to explain what happened to him and how he ended up in the water. Marshall finished explaining what happened to him and why he asked Tyler not to take him back to adventure bay. The expression of Angelo was a sad and sympathetic. On the other hand, Tyler's face was one of complete anger, all of his fury directed to Marshall's team and especially This chase. He calmed down when he saw Marshall's eyes slowly filling with tears.

Tyler walked over to Marshall, "Marshall, you don't have to be afraid of hiding yourself anymore. Angelo is just like you a man who enjoys the company of other men. But we don't care what others think, infact that's what chose to base this country off that idea 'Equality for all. No hate. No sadness.' That is his motto. Tyler grinned as big as he could. He wiped a single tear from Marshall's face as Angelo stepped forward,

"You can stay here for a while, kinda lonely here with only me and Tyler minus the guards and staff." Angelo said, with a smile so bright. he looked at marshall who was smiling to,

"If… If I'm not a bother…"

"Of course." Tyler reply. Marshall smiled as big as he could.

The three had some small talk before Angelo looked at the time, "Oh! Would you look at the time!? Lunch should be ready, come on. Don't want our food to spoil. How about we have a little race?" angelo started, taking off towards the door and down the hall. The other two sighed in unison before looking at each other and racing after him down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN:I don't own Paw Patrol I just own the story and its characters please don't sue me. Thanks again to Cidthunder for editing and throwing idea's at my head. I'm figuring out a time schedule to update but education comes first, I'm in a cross road on an ideas so me and cid are working hard to get more chapters out faster so bare with us. Well enough of me on with the story.**

It has been two weeks since Marshall's disappearance. The rest of the PAW Patrol members had been searching day and night for the dalmatian, but to no avail he was gone. Chase was sitting on the beach, after a day of _searching._ He remembers the night when he inadvertently killed his best friend. He remembers that he ran to the others and lied, saying Marshall fell off the cliff. He said that Marshall stumbled on a root that was sticking out of the ground, and fell. He told them that he tried to do everything to save Marshall. They believed him. And started to search for him immediately. He remembered their eyes after the third day of searching. They were empty. Full of sadness. Full of guilt. Full of failure.

Chase was having the worst of it. He regretted everything he said. He regretted everything he did to Marshall. Now, he just realized that what he said and did was beyond wrong. He was forced to stay awake and cry himself to sleep at night haunted by memories that would replay over and over and over again. He begged and prayed to whatever god there was to let Marshall be alive. He wanted Marshall to come back, so he could ask, no, beg for his forgiveness.

Chase was starting to cry again. He looked around where he was sitting and saw something red on the beach and walked over to it. He grabbed it with his teeth to find it was a red dog collar and tag with a flame. It was drenched, covered in sand and cracked slightly he stared it and realized it was Marshall's. He held it close to him, "I'm...I'm so sorry… Marshall... please... forgive me...I don't deserve it, but please... come back... please... come home..." Tears rushed down his face.

 **Time Lapse**

Months had passed. The republic had been some of the happiest time of Marshall's life, and Tyler's, too. During that time, they had became friends. Doing almost everything together, hanging out, eating, having fun. They had grew, connected with each other and became close friends.

During that time, Marshall had lived in the King's palace, helping out with little things. It was around a certain time, where Marshall had started to feel like he was mooching off of the King and the Prince. Marshall had planned on leaving the palace. But after a lot of convincing from Angelo and Tyler mostly Tyler, he choose to stay, and after a long talk with Angelo he took up a job as the Prime Minister of the United Republic with extensive training of course. Marshall had a large room in the palace, and his own office was blended in within Tyler's which came with a nifty desk, cell phone, personal guards and a royal assistant.

No one was really working at this point, Marshall and King Ridley were now currently playing a game of "Pup Pup Boogie 2.0." They were dancing heavily, well, before the king slipped and fell on his face.

"God, that hurts." Angelo said getting up and saying good game to Marshall as he sat down on a velvety couch."It's getting kind of late. I would say it is about time to go to sleep. Tyler's probably already sleep or getting something to eat again." Angelo said. He got up and began to walk to the door when he ran into Tyler about to come in, " Oh, Tyler, hey we were just talking about you. I'm going to go to bed. I think Marshall's getting tired too, so I'll see you both in the morning." Angelo began to walk but was stopped again to his annoyance, when a palace guard told him there was to be a heavy thunderstorm scheduled for tonight which got Marshall's attention,

"Thunderstorm…? Like lightning and thunder?" he said with fear in his voice.

"Yes. Are you afraid of thunder?" Angelo said and on cue, a lightning bolt shortly followed by the sound of thunder shook the palace. Marshall jumped behind the couch whimpering in fear. Tyler came over behind the choch and was sad to see the dalmatian, a whimpering and shivering wreck.

"Marshall, there is nothing to fear here. You are safe and sound." Tyler said. He laid beside Marshall.

"I have always been afraid of the thunder. It was just better when I had Mr. Snuggles, he made it a little bit more bearable. but now he's gone still in adventure bay in my pup house. I miss him so much." Marshall said. He was starting to cry over losing his most treasured possession, only to be comforted by Tyler.

"Here…," Tyler said, "How about I go back to Adventure and get it back?"

"Really you would do that for me?" Marshall started to wipe away his tears.

"Absolutely. It may take sometime to get from here to there, by going by air, but it shouldn't take to long." Tyler got up and nodded to the King and walked out.

Tyler knew his mission and was moving to the palace landing pads on the roof, Marshall was currently heading back to his room to try and get some amount of sleep. Tyler made his way to the rooftop of the palace, and on standby was an A/C 604 Dragon VTOL. A man in a Republic army uniform ran over to Tyler, "Sir! Would you like any troops to accompany you?"

"No. This is nothing more than a simple recon and retrieval mission, in-and-out." The soldier nodded and ran back to his post. Tyler took some steps into the VTOL and fell in his seat, they were off.

 **Flight Time Laps**

"We are nearing Adventure Bay! Is there any place you would like us to drop you off specifically sir?!" The pilot yelled, engines of the vtol humming louder than their voices.

"Yeah!" Tyler yelled, "Just anywhere that is low profile… on that beach, I will let you know when to come pick me back up!" The pilot nodded and took him to shoreline and dropped him off.

Tyler watched as the vtol took off into another direction. It was raining here also, a deluge too, the moon shining just as bright as it was in the Republic. He walked along the shoreline, the moon was glittering off the water.

He enjoyed the moon when it was like this big and full. He enjoyed the salty air. "This would be a nice place to live. Heh…" He thought to himself as he kept walking the shoreline and saw a German Shepherd sitting on the beach, not much younger than him it seemed. Not much younger than Marshall.

He walked up to the shepherd, " isn't it a little late, and wet to be standing out in the rain?" The German Shepherd jumped up to hear the wolf talk.

"Wh-Who are you where did you come from?" The German Shepherd started to growl.

"Just a tourist, I was just curious about the PAW Patrol Headquarters, I just want to take a picture before I make my trip back." He said calmly as he dug in a holstered bag and pulled out a camera, "You wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?"

"Oh…" The German Shepherd stood up and pointed towards a general direction over a bridge, "It's up there, but I don't think this would be the perfect time to take a picture…" The German Shepherd let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah," Tyler chuckled along, "I guess not." The German Shepherd sat back down on wet sand and continued to watch the silvery waves. "Is there something bothering you?" Tyler asks knowing full and well who this shepherd was.

"It's nothing." Said the German Shepherd in a quick harsh tone.

"Come on… something's obviously bothering you." Tyler took a seat next to German Shepherd on the shore feeling the sand on his rump, "I think it would be good to talk about."

"Why does a wolf like you care?!" The German Shepherd's tone grew harsher while he spoke through his teeth.

" Watch your tone just because I'm a wolf, does not mean, I don't have a heart." Tyler said making the shepherd swallow back his own words.

"It-it is-is-" The German Shepherd's voice started to crack. His tone no longer harsh, but one of melancholy, "My… my bestfriend…"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Sa-something like that…" They both fell silent.

"What… was the fight about?" Tyler asked.

"It…" The German Shepherd took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, "It was something really really stupid…"

"It must not be that stupid if you're here."

"Ye-yeah… It… it was over him… liking… other men…"

"He's gay?"

"Y-yeah. He… is… gay…"

"How is that a problem, if he is your best friend it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"I KNOW!" The German Shepherd jumped up from the ground kicking wet sand, "I realize that! It was… it was just that everyone else hated the fact that he was! I didn't want to be judge like he was for advocating, I was so mean to him too for it!" Tears started to stain the damp sand, "I-I hurt him… I hurt him so much… and now he's gone… HE'S GONE NOW AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO SAY SORRY," The German Shepherd fell back down to the ground, shoving his head into the sunken sand.

"He doesn't-" Tyler was cut off by a scream of pain and sadness, breaking the sounds of the crashing waves, breaking thumps of a perfect heart. Only the sound of his screams were there. Tyler was starting to feel bad for him but then remembered what he did.

They sat on the shore for a little while longer, the German Shepherd, kept crying and Tyler,sat with him waiting for a chance to speak. "It's alright… you're okay… I'm sure he doesn't hate you." The German Shepherd kept crying. "It's okay... he doesn't hate you, I know he doesn't."

"How do you know!?" The German Shepherd yelled through his tears.

"I don't... but if he is your best friend he would have forgiven you."

"No...no he wouldn't… he hates me…" The German Shepherd had gone past his sadness and tears into depression which is what he disserved but Tyler wouldn't show it. He was just sitting there, and no more tears came out.

"Look," The German Shepherd started to sniff, "If he is your best friend… he'll understand if you tell… even if he is gone there might be a chance he's still alive. If you were his best friend, you shouldn't let that stop you from telling him you're sorry."

"Bu-But I don't know where he is…"

"That shouldn't stop you from searching." The German Shepherd,looked into the eyes of the wolf who clearly knew something he didn't. The sounds of crashing waves, filled the air. The German shepherd nodded, "Good." Tyler looked up, "it is getting late why don't you head back to your house and get some sleep, I'm planning on doing the same."

The German Shepherd shook his head, "N-no… I'm going to stay out here a little longer."

"Alright, just don't get a cold." With that Tyler walked off and made his way up to the lookout. Looking back once more at the shepherd and shaking his head" why did i make it harder to hate you" he thought as he continued walking.

Tyler took a look around the lookout, before making his way to a red pup house. He came in and saw it look like it was decently organized, posters and things up everywhere. He saw the bed neatly made and walked over to it. "I wonder where his teddy bear is…" He started to look around the room, but to no avail, he wasn't able to find the teddy bear. "I wonder where it could be..?"

Tyler shook his head and left the pup house. He started to walk around the other pup houses, and saw pup's asleep. Then he came over to a blue pup house and saw that it was empty " must be the shepherds" he thought. He decided to give it a check.

Once he made his way inside, he turned on a light. There was a teddy bear on the bed. Tyler walked over to it and picked it up, but something caught his eye that pissed him off. On the tag written on the bear "From: Chase To: Marshall".

"Chase… got him the teddy bear?" A sudden urge of rage overcame him. Tyler had sunk his fangs into the the tag of the bear, and slowly undone the stitching. He was growling but taking his time, anger and frustrating overtaking Tyler. He spit out the tag, and looked around to make sure no one was awake.

He pulled a letter from the bag he was carrying and placed it on the bed before placing the bear back inside the bag and making his way back to the secondary site where he would be picked up. He looked back at the letter and sighed.

 _Dear Chase,_

 _I hope you're reading this and I hope suffer, for you what you did to Marshall. Marshall is very much alive and doing much better than he was befor you pushed him off a cliff, he hates you and the rest of your team with every ounce of his being. You personally deserve to suffer slowly and painfully. I want you to understand how you made Marshall feel, how you made him cry and beg for you to stop. After what you did to him, you deserve to die. No you deserve to live, knowing that your best friend hates you. And never will care for you the same way ever again. He's happy now with people that love him deeply and will continue to love him. Just wanted to let you know._

 _Love,_

 _Tyler_


End file.
